


Avengers High

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), Multi, but only kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natalyia Alianova Romanova, moved to a small town in America, Mars Ville, home of S.H.I.E.L.D high. Steve Roger's, grandson of WW2 veteran, doesnt know what to think of her. Rumors are passed like a game of telephone.Slightly inspired by 13 reasons why, but not completly.Might be graphic, Idk, so be wary.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Jane Foster/Thor, More... - Relationship, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Stop the bully

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, and Tony Stark walked across the school lawn as they left for the day. Steve, Sam, and Bucky were all on the football team, Steve being the newer adition due to his past role as being bottom of the foodchain that set up your existence in highschool. Stark, an annoyance to most half the time (Sometimes Steve wonders how Pepper Potts; cheerleader, student body president, ect..., put up with him) was walking with them. He was a genius, his father, though Stark never was one to call him that, was too. Stark was joined by his fellow 'Science bro', a short man with black hair, who although was scrawny had a temper for sure.

As they got closer to the flagpole they all heard the faint yelling of "give it back" followed by heavy and strangled breathing.

The boys followed behind quickly and their blonde friend ran towards the source of the sound.

Intruiged by his friend running, a second, tall, blonde, jock ran to see what was going on.

Steve got to the place of the yells, and when he did was met by the sight of a certain red head holding a skrawny middleschoolers inhaler.

"Give it back Nat."

Natasha Romanoff; head cheerleader, juvenile delinquent, one of the hottest girls on campus, and if rumors are to be believed, and, from what he and his friends have seen, seem correct, a smoker, drinker, bully, and a, although he wouldn't use the word, 'slut'.

"Mind your business Rogers, and it's Natasha not Nat, your not my friend and I'm not two years old."

"Give it back, I won't ask nicely again." He wouldn't do anything, they knew that, his ma raised him to never raise his hand to a woman.

She pulled at the edges of his purple lettermans jacket mockingly.

"What you goinh to punish me, well are you da-"

Steve shoved her hands of his jacket, lightly,.

"Give it back." He growled.

At this point all eyes were on them, Romanoff swiveled her head around to find all eyes on him... and her. She handed the kid back his inhaler and he ran off.

She looked up, he was 6 foot something and she was barely 5 foot 3, but by the look on her face the punch that was surly coming was gonna hurt.

Just then, out of the blue came Clnt Barton, archer, jock, bestfriend of Natasha, and boyfriend of Luara Barton, the girl he was hand in hand with.

"Whats going on?" Clint asked.

Without so much as a word Nat turned on her heal and walked away, followed by Maria, Laura, Jane, and Darcy.

Steve moved to go after them, her, tell her off, but was stopped by Bartons hand on his chest.

"I asked what happened?" Clint repeated, his voice stern and low, like a protective brother.

"She took a kids inhaler, thats not alright."

"Nat doesnt pick on kids with asthma." Barton defended

Barnes cut in "We saw it, she was holding it in her and when he told her to give it back to the kid she looked ready to fight."

"Wouldnt be the first time." Tony added. "She is a jailbird, we've seen her threaten kids and, and she's constantly doing shit like this."

"Listen, you just dont know her, she isnt what they say."

Rumlow, jerk-to-all, came out of nowhere "Which part, because I think we all saw those photos.

Everyone knew what he was refering to, the pictures, sure there were a lot of her, each rekindling each rumor, but the photos were the matches that started it all.

Exchange student Natalyia A. Romanova, fresh from Russia, thick accent and all. The photos were taken by a boy on their first date, her lying whith her legs spread open, she was in a skirt, it was too dark around her and her head was thrown back. The photo told a story, one that the guy backed up, one nobody asked her about but everyone knew she knew, the one that branded her the slut.

Clint balled his fists before going after Natasha, leaving the crowd to dissipate. Pepper moved to follow, throwing sharp looks towards everyone, but mainly Brock. Tony gently grabbed her wrists, he knew she was friends with Natasha.

"Are you going to come to my party next weekend." His voice soft, reminding Steve why Pepper loved him, only she could bring out this slightly better side to him.

In the same tone Pepper replied "I dont know, we, we have some work to do with the fundraisers and the first dance of the year, and, um..., I'll try, we'll try, but we might not be able to. And he's right, you're wrong about her everyone is, she's not like that, she wouldn't, I've got to go, they're waiting on me and if they dont get home..." Pepper pulled her wrists out of Tony's loving embrace, turned in the direction they went, and left.

Steve went home, and ate the dinner his ma prepared him, and then he slept.


	2. A beautiful used in the worst of ways

It was lunch, the smell of horrible and tasteless mac-n-cheese filling the air as students talked back and forth.

At his table Steve sat with his buddies and Sharon, the niece of his first crush. (Her sister having been quite a bit older than her)

"Jess, from FACs, said that Romanoff brought a water bottle filled with vodka to school today, I might ask if I could have some." Tony's voice broke through talk of last night's game.

"What would Jess know about Romanoff." Sharon challenged, unlike most people, who hated Nat for being so popular, didn't have anything against her, she didn't know her personally, only occasionally conversing with her during cheerleading practice.

"Yeah, but..." Tony responded, however Steve had turned his head and zoned out from the group's bickering, preferring to look at Natasha's table.

He watched as she got up, her, Maria, Pepper, Laura, Jane, Darcy, and Sif moving to dump in what could only be classified as "squad" formation.

As they took their trays to the trash, he watched, a small kid, freshman if he had to guess, walked across their path. Steve watched as Nat grabbed the kids arm and pulled him back, Steve's fist tightened and he hoped she wouldn't be so cruel as to hurt the poor kid.

She pointed at the kids shirt, made some comment, and then began to smile and then laugh, the kid had some sort of nervous smile across his face, almost like he didn't want to be there, his face was an embarrassing shade of pink.

Steve grabbed his plate, he planned to be on his way to dump his food and then have simply 'bumped' into the situation.

"Is something the matter?" Steve questioned as he came across Nats group.

"N-n-no." The freshman stuttered before exiting quickly.

The girls all went on their way to throw away their trays and Steve, who managed to stay quite a bit away, overheard them talking.

"Are you going to Tony's party, Natasha." Pepper asked her friend.

"Yeah, I have a rope, I plan to sneak out." Nat responded, to Steve's disbelief, maybe the rumors were true, I mean what good person snuck out.

"Movies tonight. Are you allowed to come?" Laura asked the first part a statement to the entire group the second part, however, was directed at Nat.

"No, but I'll be there."

"What about Helen and Melanie, they coming?" Jane chimed in, referring to Nats younger and older sisters, respectivly.

Natalyia, Melina, Yelana, and Alexei; The Romanova sibblings. They were the children of Ivan and Anyastasia Romanova. Born in Russia, moved to the U.S in sixth grade, anglenized their names, and made immediate friends with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff who where twin Sokovian transfers that same year.

"No, they're going to a 'study session', they want to see if it's possible to divorce your parents."

"If the answer is yes, tell me, Tony would love to hear it."

"Are you sure. Sometimes I think he sounds like Draco 'My father will hear about this.'" The girls all laughed at Darcy's joke.

-

"-your thoughts Steve... Steve... hello mcfly, anybody home?"

"What?"

"What do you think, is it true a student got his schedule changed?" Tony repeated his meaningless gossip as he tinkered with a car part, speaking bbn of wich, where did he get that?

"Yeah, I mean who would lie about something so pointless?" Tony just shrugged.

The bell rang signaling it was time for history class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, lunch is always fun isnt it. Share lunchtime stories in comments.
> 
> One time a kid in my school threw one of those solid trays at a kid because of a rumour.


	3. History and the second Cold War

The second bell rang; class had begun.

History was one of Steve favorite classes, his grandfather and grandmother would tell him war stories when he was a kid.

Today's lesson according to the board was The Cold War.

All the students sat down and began to get out their books, when the door swung open and in entered Natasha Romanoff.

Now that Steve got a chance to look at her he realized neither his grandparents nor his mother would ever approve of her outfit.

She had her short scarlett hair down with a black plastic headband sitting on top of her hair gently. Her hair was slightly tucked behind her ear, that showed off her skull earrings. Her lips were painted blood red and her eyeshadow was a smoky black. She was wearing a loose fitting crop top, after her breasts it just kind of hung down, that had the chest cut into a upside down pentagram shape. Her leggings, in contrast to her shirt, were tight against her legs with rips showing off skin. Black platformed combat boots, complete with chains on the outer rim, made her already long legs look longer. Around her neck was a necklace that made it look almost as if her neck had been split and blood was coming out, and on her wrist was a spiked bracelet. Wrapped around her insanely small waist was a red plaid jacket. Her bookbag was pure black with little bat wings attached.

His family would not approve of that at all. But a part of him, low down, liked it, but that part was quite low, if you catch his drift.

"Natasha Romanoff, you're late."

Late?? She wasnt even in this clas... maybe he should listen to Tony more.

"What you going to do about it." She replied in a low voice. 

Steve shook his head, re-arranging his thoughts to thos of the good catholic boy hes always been.

The teacher pointed angrily to the seat beside Steve. He was now seat neighbors with a trouble maker, Great. 

She flipped the teacher the bird before chucking her bag next to her seat and flopping down, resting her feet on the connected desk.

"These are school tables, we're just borrowing them for the period, take your feet of the desk." It slipped out.

Natasha turned with a sly smirk, ready to make him pay. "or what I'll go to bed without dinner. You're not my dad... unless you want me to call you dadd-" Steve threw her a lokm6 that, although it didnt startle her, did get her to shut up... for a second. " Oh I get it, so do you have like a military suit you wear of are you into like bdsm."

Rogers, who was a virgin, was blushing furiously at the mocking questions. 

"Romanoff I guess you should start since you're so inclined to talk, you must have something to say about the subject matter. Maybe you and Rogers can give is two sides of the cold war."The teachers voice rang out around the classroom.

"America and their capitalist beliefs should have butted their freedom loving noses out of business that was not their own."This earned a few cheers from the eastern Europeans in the class, all 4 others. (Peitro, Wanda, and two other kids.)

"Russia was a threat-"

"Because we had nukes, we never used ours, or did you forget about Nagasaki and Hiroshima."

"How could we forget, but can you imagine what a Russian would do with one" He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth because, truth be told, he kind of was liking this feisty attitude of hers.

"Oh, I see how it is. Russians are dangerous because we aren't greedy Americans." She snarled.

The teacher not wanting anyone to get hurt in his class, called out that there would be team projects... and that Romanoff and Roger's would work together. The bell rang and she stormed out and the rest followed at a steady pace.

Steve, shocked by what happened, was the last to pack up. the he noticed Nat-Natasha, had left her folder. Seeing as he had no claclasses with Natasha, he decided he would hold onto it until they started working on the project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took sturn from where I anned it but tay, Steve kid if likes Nat.


	4. T-minus 2 hours

Steve caught up to Nat as she sprinted out of the building, her sibbling behind her.

"Nat..asha. Natasha. Um where should we meet for um... you know... our project. Like um we could go to my house or-"

"Your house I think would be best." Natasha replied. "We're going home first though, see you in a bit."

They turned and left their separate ways.

-

"She was NICE. I dont believe it... wait are you... falling for our schools baddie, I mean I dont really blame you, she's hot." Bucky teased.

"And she has a banging body." Tony added

"Nice ass, and breasts"

"Yeah I mean, if I wasnt dating Pepper I would hit that... but I am so you wont be telling her." 

"Dont say stuff like that." Steve reprimanded.

"Hey we aren't the ones that like her." Tony defended.

"Hey, do you think we could get some balloons. I want to see if she'll start screaming 'I'm melting, I'M MELTING! "

Steve was getting tired of his friends being rude about her, for reasons he wouldnt admit to himself, scolded them "Shes not a witch and that's no way to talk about a lady."

"Ah, but shes not a lady is she." Tony reminded being a jerk.

Steve just sped up his pace and went home. Now to explain to his mom he'd have a friend who's a girl over. Before getting inside he prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why I'm writing when I should be paying attention in class but here you go. Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed. Next up, study sesh. It should be a longer chapter.


	5. Time to study

The knocking on Steve's door signalled Natasha had arrived. He swung the door open and she stepped in.

Her outfit had changed.

She was now in a black sweatshirt, the words '90s Baby' across the bust in white. One sleeve had a cutout from it on the top half of the forearm, returning to material at the armpit around the shoulder reading love, before another cutout near the collarbone. (AN: Look up '90s baby sweatshirt Hohaski' to find the shirt I'm talking about) Her makup, wich he though was heavy was now heavier, black eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara layered her face in contrast to her pale skin. Around her neck was a golden arrow and around her wrist were multiple black and red scrunchies. Her lips had no makup, he stopped himself from staring to long. Her legs were clad in black leggings. Her hair was up in a cute messy bun. 

Despite the dark colors and the rumors, she looked so innocent. Almost helpless, he noted as he looked into her eyes, a beautiful green he could only dream to get on paper, he recognized a glassy sheen.

Maybe she would be his inspiration for his next art project, but noone would know. He would draw her without the makup, he could tell she was naturally beautiful, the black eye makup, wich he now realized held a tragically purple undertone, didnt do her justice.

"You have a nice home."

"Um... thank you, make yourself at home."

She visibly gulped before dragging a piece of her fiery hair behind her way in the cutest fashion. Before he could blink she had moved like a fox to the pictures his ma had around the house.

"This you? You were so cute, like a harmless little spider."

"Im not sure whether I appreciate being called a spid-"

"If you're about to bad mouth spiders, dont. They're cute, and even though their tiny, they are deadly. I have quite a few, black widows, brown recluses, tarantulas and they've never hurt me. They're just wonderful creatures, if I called you a human, then you can be offended. Humans are... dreadful" She said, the last part being stated with apprehension, as though she was looking upon a none too distant memory. Her barely visible frown quickly quirked into a pained smile, and she turned to him. "Do you have a phone."

He reached for his pocket and held it, barely stuttering out "Yes, but w-" 

She snatched the phone from his hand and started typing her number in before handing it back. "There now you have my number so we can fo this project." She smiled a near genuine smile.

He looked ar the device in his hands and found a new contact 'Black Widow'

They began their project.

-

"I stand by my belief Americans should have butted out."

"But if they had, nobody would have landed on the moon."

"Please Russia would have."

"Do we need to go over the Laika incident again." 

"Do we need to go over th Albert and Albert II incidents again." She retorted.

"Russia would never have made it to space."

"Neither did America."

"I'm quite sure we did."

"And I'm quite sure it was staged. Americans tend to be liars, look at Vietnam."

They had gotten close in a matter of hours, and rather than the bitter fighting from class earlier that day, they were now being lighthearted about it all.

Out of nowhere a red water balloon smashed into Natasha's face. Her makup began to run, and while the black began to fade the purple became more evident.

She stood up and ran towards the door, before turning, looking like a wet cat. "See you monday, unless you're going to Tony's party sunday. And Barnes, I'll get you back. Text me Steve." She turned on her heel and left.

"Wait... you have her number... you, Steve Roger's have a girls number... a hot girls number. Im so proud."

Rogers sent a glare Buckys way.

As soon as his dear friend left he began planning an outfit for Tony's party. Why? He didnt know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer but I decided to end it before it got to long. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. The Bell Dame

Rogers, having enjoyed his study session with Natasha, even if Barnes had to ruined it, went to the local library Saturday morning to do research on the Cold War.

From his cranny in the library he read all about the moon landing, the different animals sent to space, and the fall of the Soviet Union.

"Think I drank too much again" a lovely voice floated down from the belle tower. "Looks like fun, but it's pretend. Why do I try to fit in. When I just wanna go home" 

The voice was filled with an underlying pain that physically moved Steve from his spot.

"And I know this isn't like me. I just want people to like me. Got my glass up in the air, and I act like I don't care, and I take some, but I shouldn't, and I say things that I wouldn't, and I'm just part of the crowd, but I feel better now."

He turned the corner, following the melodic voice. "Keep on playing that song that I don't like. I just wanna feel normal for the night. Keep on kissing that guy that's not my type. I just wanna feel normal for the night. I should go, it's getting late, but I'ma keep on dancing 'til I feel okay. So keep on playing that song that I don't like. I just wanna feel normal for the night"

He couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever was singing the song. 

"Taking pictures in the dark. Smoke it up 'til I can't talk. Fooled myself, almost forgot. That I just wanna go home, and I know this isn't like me, I just want people to like me. Got my glass up in the air, and I act like I don't care, and I take some, but I shouldn't, and I say things that I wouldn't, and I'm just part of the crowd, but I feel better now, so keep on playing that song that I don't like. I just wanna feel normal for the night. Keep on kissing that guy that's not my type."

He listened, keeping himself tucked between two shelves just a bit away from the singer.

"I just wanna feel normal for the night. I should go, it's getting late, but I'ma keep on dancing 'til I feel okay. So keep on playing that song that I don't like. I just wanna feel normal for the night. I just wanna feel normal for the night. I just wanna feel normal  
So keep on playing that song that I don't like. I just wanna feel normal for the night. Keep on kissing that guy that's not my type, I just wanna feel normal for the night. I should go, it's getting late, but I'ma keep on dancing 'til I feel okay. So keep on playing that song that I don't like,I just wanna feel normal for the night"

The voice was familiar but, perhaps it was because of the longing in the throat of the mystery dame, he could not place it. However his thoughts slightly strayed to a certain girl in a tornado of gossip, one he would hopefully see tomorrow night. 

As he entered the threshold of his small home, a certain redhead climed down from her space next to a giant golden bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'Normal' by Sasha Sloan and I thought this song might do well as a way to work our way into Natasha's life. Hope you enjoyed.😀


	7. Stark Party and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long, regents prep and quarantine ect... (tik tok) got me distracted bit I'm back. So heres chapter 7 and j wish you a happy Beltane or Labor day

The music was blasting loud as Steve Roger's stepped into the house, or tower as it should be called, of Stark. 

"Hey, you mad" Tony giggled, drunk off his ass. "made it." The last words before he none to gracefully slammed onto his face.  
He stood up and looked over in the distance at an unimpressed Virginia Potts. "Hey Peppa, like the pig, not that you're one, but," He once again began to giggle. " I got you something" 

She walked over and he handed her a box of Strawberries. 

Rigers, sensing the danger of the situation, left as to not have to testify in court. As he dod he caught sight of Natasha Roanoff. 

She was dressed in a thin strapped leopard print bodycon dress. Her hair was curled.

He headed out in her direction... to talk about their project... of course. However he was blocked by Lorraine, a blonde girl in his gym class. 

"I, uh, heard about what you did." Lorraine said, referring to him helping the kid get his inhaler back.

He sighed "Just doing what needed to be done." 

"Sounded like more than that you saved a kid."she looked him up and down quickly.

"Really it's not a big deal." He said trying to get away from the situation. 

"Tell that to their girls." She got closer.

He squirmed uncomfortably "Ah, I dont think he was dating." 

Closer. "You're a hero."

He scratched his forehead nervously. " Well that, you know, that- that depends on your definition-"

"The women of Mar Ville owe you thanks." She grabbed h in m by the collar of his shirt, drags him into a vacant area, and quickly looks around. "And it seems they're not here" She kisses him... just as Natasha walked around the corner, then the leaves.

"Captain we're ready for you." The voice of of Bucky pulls them apart. Barnes points over to the area where a nearly black out drunk Tony is standing with a tipsy Romanoff. Roger's watches as Tony helps Natasha fire, what he assumes is a new Howard Stark weapon, into the ice sculpture. 

The party was barely started but he knew it was gonna be a long and difficult one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kind of short, my teachers are giving us more homework than normal and I have a quiz I should be doing. Hope you enjoyed 😊


	8. The Romanova Home

Roger's grabbed the arm of Stark and dragged him away from the shattered and melting sculpture. 

"Heeeey" Tony slurred loudly.

"Tony, you're drunk."

" So's Romanoff, that's a funny name isnt it, Ro Ro Ro your boat gently down the stream, scariness scariness scariness, she will make you scream. You should be dragging her off, she could make you scream, depending what you say to her."

"Tony, stop. Sit." Tony plopped down into an armchair.

"Whatz."

"Your drank to much. And since when are you and Nat- asha... friends.:

"Oh I'm only my normal jerk self to her in school, and shes a bitk- bith- bitch back."

-

The he party was over, Rhodey had come in and made it stop, only after Stark had blown up about 20 or so items.

Rogers currently had a nearly passed out Natasha in his passenger seat. He had decided to give her a ride. (Which had involved her very drunk self not recognizing him, and talking about stranger danger.)

As Roger's pulled up to the house he couldn't help but notice some little things. The house was white with little flecks peeling off. Around the windows were extremely decorative frames. On the door was a spider web that hadn't been disturbed. From where he was parked he could see into the home slightly. On the kitchen windowsill stood these creepy doll things that gradually got smaller. On the counter he could spot what looked like a matching tray, urn, and tea pot. On the shelf he could see something he did recognize: honey, and lots of it... right next to vodka, and something labeled 'Kvass'.

Before Natasha could even begin to try and get out he was opening her door and catching her when she stumbled.

He helped her to the door and knocked on it. A couple seconds later, a tall, muscular man, with black hair and a pronounced mustache opened the door with a scowl. When he saw Roger's he turned his back and walked away, leaving a petite woman, although a strong one standing there. She was redheaded too, but with strands of white, she was a slightly older version of the girl hanging to his arm. She was wearing an odd purple dress and had a wide smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Steve Rogers ma'am." He put his hand out for hers to shake.

The womans smile dissapeared and Nat facepalmed.

"I see you brought an American." The gruff voice of Ivan said, almost annoyed at Steve's presence.

"Oh Ivan... come inside dear." The lady led him in; he avoided the spider web. "Make yourself at home. I'll have dinner done in about an hour and I hope you'll stay, I'd love to get to know Natasha's friend" she smiled before leaving the room.

Steve looked around at the house and noticed some peculiar items. He stared at the creepy lady dolls from the window. What even were they.

Luckily Natasha saw his confusion. "Those are Matryoshka dolls. They are considered a symbol of mother hood and fertility. And the tea kettle is a Samovar, it kept water hot longer before you Americans made the electric kettle."

" So you admit us Americans can do something useful." He smirked.

"That" She ignored him, pointing to the web "means a spider is on the door, which my babushka always said means mail is coming."

"Babushka?"

"Its Russian for grandmother." She quickly explained. "Come up to my room, I want to introduce you to someone." She turned away so she could close the door and lock the 5 different chains, before turning back to him and dragging him upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't finished my work but I just couldn't help myself. Time to finish my worksheets.


	9. Meet the Spiders and Dmitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate and looked up items that Russians born in the 90s had so... hope you enjoy.
> 
> *(* *)* = Translation

After a bit of stumbling on Natasha's part, the two made it up the stairs and to her room. 

It was bare for the most part but it was sweet. On a cabinet sat little matrayusha dolls and a couple ballerina figurines. Atop her dresser there was a colorful music box, a thing that looked like an old Nintendo but was labeled 'Dendy Junior' , along with a couple slinkys.

Her walls were a basic white, with little heel indents and what looked like an attempt to patch up a hole.

She dragged him over to a humidifier "This is Rasputin." At that moment he noticed the glass terrarium where a brown spider was. Then she pulled him over to another terrerium, a black widow inside, with a spray bottle above it. "This girlie is Svetlana." She pointed to the third terrerium, where an orange and black tarantula was drinking from its bowl. "Her name is Vanya, and he..." She said looking to a forth terrerium he didnt know was behind him. "is a yellow sac spider, I named him Stefan, cause he's a cute blonde."

-

They talked for a while and Nat sobered up.

"obed gotov. idi syuda, Natal'ya, i privedi svoyego milogo mal'chika vniz." Anastasia's voice rang out. (dinner is ready. come down here Natalia and bring that cute boy of yours down.)

Her fathers voice could be heard grumbling "on ne milyy, on amerikanets, oni ne smeshivayutsya, Dmitriy milyy." (he's not cute, he's american, they don't mix, Dmitri is cute)

"Vy dvoye perestanete vospityvat' Dmitriya." Natasha called out. (will you two stop bringing up Dimitri.)

Yelana loudly brought herself into the conversation "Ty nazval Dmitriya milym, papa, u tebya yest' chto skazat'?" (Did you call Dimitri cute, dad do you have something you want to tell us.)

"YA prosto dumayu, chto Dmitriy stanet prekrasnym muzhem dlya Natal'i. On sil'nyy russkiy, a ne malen'kiy amerikanets." (i just thing Dmitri would make a fine husband for Natalia. He is a strong russac, not a puny american.)

Steve just stood in confusion as Natasha mother called out "khvatit vsem, davayte prosto nachnem uzhinat'." (enough all of you let's just get dinner started.)

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, hope you liked it.


End file.
